


Новый порядок

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: К сожалению, некоторые понимают порядок только через боль





	Новый порядок

**Author's Note:**

> Гидра!верс-АУ

Попавшая под каблук песчинка взвизгнула на кафельной плитке пола, и зафиксированный на хирургическом столе человек что-то невнятно простонал, дернулся, а потом обмяк. 

— Проснулся? Полагаю, обезболивающее будет действовать еще примерно… Десять минут, или около того. И если тебе это интересно, то сложившаяся ситуация не доставляет мне никакого удовольствия.

— Подумать только! Ну да. Как же, как же. 

— Тони. От тебя всего-навсего требовалось подписать Аквилонский Акт — и ты мог продолжать заниматься тем, что тебе угодно.

— Да ладно. Только вот поставить подпись означало уничтожить мою страну. Так что не пойти ли тебе на хуй, Стив Роджерс. Или как там к тебе теперь обращаться — «Сержант Гидра»?.. Что же, ёб твою мать, у тебя так плохо с чинами-то? Не отсосал вовремя кому надо?.. Дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, ты, ебаный блядский… 

— Тони. Кроме меня, здесь некому оценить твою обсценную лексику.

— …хуерыльный пиздодыр!

— Я все-таки предпочел бы, чтобы ты не выражался.

— А то что? Отрежешь мне язык? 

Человек на хирургическом столе захохотал, запрокинув голову, дергаясь.

— Ну зачем же язык, Тони. 

* * *

…Возможно, все могло бы сложиться иначе, думал он, поддевая локтем кран и начиная мыть руки. 

* * *

Медленно. Это всегда очень медленно. 

Для начала нужно было переодеться в хирургический костюм.

Возможно, это был его личный заскок, но он привык беречь одежду. Привык довольствоваться малым. Привык выполнять грязную работу.

Опустить прозрачный щиток, чтобы капли крови не попали в глаза. А вот это действительно удобно. Как бы такая вещь пригодилась полевым хирургам тогда, в сороковые.

Проверить фиксирующие зажимы. 

На этом он однажды чуть не прокололся — кто же знал, что Романофф сможет раздобыть где-то скрепку и вскроет ей механизм? Хорошо, что он лично занимался всеми «Мстителями». Увы, для Романофф это закончилось разбитым черепом… Но зато её несколько человек, стоящих в очереди на пересадку органов, получили операцию вне очереди. 

Проверить инструменты.

Питер Паркер сломался на этом этапе. Обоссался, услышав тихое жужжание хирургической пилы. 

Включить мониторы. 

Раньше он никогда бы не подумал, что прозрачную клейкую ленту можно использовать так — закрепить веки человеку для того, что бы тот не мог закрыть глаза, не смотреть на мониторы, не видеть, как медленно сталь вгрызается в плоть, уйти в блаженную пустоту темноты и вспышек света. Даже странно, насколько наивным он был всего три недели назад.

Ах да, капельницы. 

Спасибо современным химикам за чудную смесь, которая оставляет пациента в полном сознании, но приглушает боль в достаточной мере для того, чтобы произвести ампутацию. 

К сожалению, полковник Роудс не соглашался слишком долго — до самой смерти. Но как бы там ни было, и Стивен Грант Роджерс, и Гидра всегда ценили личное мужество — даже если это было мужество врага. Поэтому были и похороны на Арлингтонском кладбище, и гроб, накрытый знаменами, и почетный караул, и залп из винтовок. 

И хотя полковник лежал в гробу «в нарезке» — как съязвил Баки, — под одеждой этого не было видно. 

* * *

— Твой язык, Тони, как и твои руки, все еще важны для нас. Но я думаю, ты сможешь сделать себе протезы — самые совершенные протезы во вселенной. Ведь ты достаточно изучил руку Баки, не так ли?.. Я начну с левой ноги. Первый разрез пройдет по этой линии — на всякий случай оставим место для присоединения ступни. Извини, должен спросить: сейчас, когда я тебя касаюсь — тебе не щекотно? 

— Роджерс. Ты что, ёбнулся? 

— Что? Нет. Хотя на самом деле — не знаю. Понимаешь, если тебе щекотно, значит, что лекарство действует немного неправильно. А мне — нам — не нужно, чтобы ты умер от болевого шока. 

* * *

Постепенно мыльная пена становилась все светлее. Напоследок он прошелся щеткой под ногтями, выскребая уже засохшую кровь. 

Надел рубашку. Воротник мундира мягко прижался к шее. Вдох-выдох — и вышивка на нагрудном шевроне задвигалась, алая на белом и черном.

Провел расческой по волосам, глядя на себя в зеркало, и, слегка улыбнувшись отражению, заметил уже подсохшее пятнышко на щеке — и стер его, машинально облизнув палец. 

Гидра сделала то, что так долго обещали политики всех стран — прекратила войны, объединила страны, и дала справедливость и порядок всем и каждому.

К сожалению, некоторые понимают порядок только через боль.


End file.
